Lovely Stranger
by EnterradoR
Summary: Una completa desconocida llora desconsolada en una plaza mientras Trunks se dirige a su nuevo trabajo como presidente de Capsule Corp. ¿Se quedará o no a consolarla?


Disclaimer: DBZ y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! aqui escribo otro nuevo fic sin pretensiones, algo light para que se diviertan un rato ;D

Tb quiero dedicarle este fic especialmente a mi gran amiga Solci (alias Ken Trunks) a quien conoci a principios de este año precisamente gracias a otro fic mio y se ha convertido en una de mis mejores amigas ^^ y precisamente publico este fic hoy como regalo porque es su cumpleaños asi que amiga, felices 17! que los cumplas muy feliz y pasalo bien. Gracias por ser mi confidente y ser tan buena amiga, te quiero muchisimo ^^

sobre el fic de momento lo publicare en rating T aunque si la ocasion lo amerita quizas le haga lemon pero es algo que vere mas adelante pues aunque la idea del fic la tengo clara aun tengo que desarrollarla y ver que caminos toma xD

y sin mas que decir espero que les guste el primer capitulo ;D

_**Lovely Stranger.**_

Capítulo I: Un desconocido giro.

Un nuevo y hermoso amanecer había llegado anunciando un "glorioso" día lunes... el peor de la semana, sin duda alguna. Después del relajo de un buen fin de semana, llegaba el maldito lunes para castigar la diversión y la vagancia. Y precisamente había llegado para mortificar con aún más malicia a un chico de cabellos violáceos que residía en la famosa Capsule Corporation.

"¡Trunks llegaras tarde!" -se sintió la voz de una bella científica apresurándolo.

"Apúrate mocoso o llegarás tarde" -lanzó Vegeta con una sonrisa irritantemente burlona.

Ahí estaba otra vez su padre jodiéndolo. Realmente lo envidiaba. Él hacía lo que quería cuando quería y esa libertad con la que nació jamás le sería quitada.

"No es justo mamá -protestó Trunks mientras se sentaba en la mesa- mi padre no trabaja y sólo entrena y entrena. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo" -puso carita de cachorro muerto de hambre para conmover a su madre.

"¡No señor! Nada de reclamos, Vegeta es un saiyajin y aunque también me molesta mucho que sólo entrene él nació así y ya no lo puedo cambiar. Es igual que Goku" -resopló con frustración.

"No te atrevas a compararme con ese insecto mujer" -refutó Vegeta enseguida con cara de asco.

"Es sólo un ejemplo para el niño" -argumentó la científica en su defensa, cerrando sus puños en su cadera.

"Ya no soy un niño mamá. Podrías dejar de llamarme así" -le pidió Trunks con mirada recriminatoria.

"Aunque tengas cincuenta años siempre serás mi niño" -le dijo su madre mientras le pellizcaba sus mejillas.

"¡Ay!" -se quejó Trunks al sentir el cariñoso pero fuerte pellizco. "Pero yo quiero ser como mi padre, hacer lo que quiero cuando quiero, ¡yo también soy un saiyajin!" -objetó el por qué tenía que ser el presidente de la corporación.

"No señor, tú eres mitad saiyajin así que eso no me sirve de argumento. Que tu padre sea un vago que no hace nada..." -no pudo seguir porque el susodicho la interrumpió.

"Que no hace estupideces humanas" -sentenció Vegeta mientras daba otro mordisco al gran desayuno.

"En fin... que tu padre sea alguien que no hace 'estupideces humanas' -remarcó con sus dedos simulando el signo de comillas- no significa que tú puedas hacer lo mismo Trunks. Él se crió en el planeta Vejita y es un saiyajin de raza pura. Tú te criaste aquí en la Tierra y eres mitad humano, así que debes acostumbrarte a ser un humano también" -sentenció con una sonrisa desafiante.

Trunks suspiró resignado, sabía que a pesar de sus alegatos nada cambiaría, pero al menos intentarlo le hizo sentirse mejor. Pero esa mejoría de ánimo no perduraría pues precisamente otra personita se unió a la mesa para tomar desayuno también.

"¡Hermanito! ¡Llegarás tarde a esa reunión importante!" -se burló Bra con malicia.

"Genial, lo único que me faltaba, mi adorable hermanita no podía faltar para hacer de este un día perfecto" -se quejó Trunks mientras chocaba una palma contra su cabeza.

"Oye, deberías darte con una piedra en el pecho, ¿sabes cuantos hombres matarían por tomar desayuno conmigo?" -mencionó llena de vanidad desbordante.

"Bah, eso es porque no te conocen realmente" -se rió Trunks a carcajadas.

"Uy, tan insoportable como siempre" -le sacó la lengua para complementar su respuesta.

"Bra, ya te dije que nada de novios insectos hasta que tengas setenta años, que te quede claro mujercita" -alzó Vegeta su puño cerrado.

"Pero papá, ¡no es justo! Tu princesita merece ser feliz" -le puso su cara más inocente capaz de derretir hasta al más malvado demonio.

"Bah, sólo hay insectos en este planeta. Nadie merece a una hija mía" -sentenció sin derecho a réplica.

"Déjalo hablar Bra, ya sabes como es tu padre. Si te enamoras lo terminará aceptando sea quien sea" -le acarició la cabellera a su hija.

"¡Sí!" -exclamó Bra emocionada con el consuelo de su madre.

"Eso ya lo veremos" -sentenció el príncipe con su cara más seria.

Y así continuaron con el siempre ajetreado desayuno hasta que el momento de partir llegó para Trunks, quien inauguraba su segunda semana de trabajo como presidente de la famosa corporación.

Abandonó el hogar y tras cerrar la puerta un resoplido de frustración nació en el apuesto joven. Recientemente se había convertido en el nuevo presidente de la Corporación Cápsula. El presidente más joven que alguna corporación haya tenido jamás. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? La experiencia resultaba una gran amiga para emerger bien en tales lides, pero cuando no se tenía esa experiencia había que ir aprendiendo en el camino... y esa incertidumbre era precisamente lo que incomodaba al joven Trunks. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el presidente de la corporación? ¿Ir de chaqueta y corbata? Qué asco. La corbata, por más que se la desanudaba para que no le apretase, estaba allí presente recordándole que había entrado al aburrido y latoso mundo de las formalidades, palabras lindas para todo el mundo y política barata. "¡Ah niñez y adolescencia! ¡cómo las extraño!", exclamó su mente pensando en el gran cambio que significaba ser un adulto trabajador.

Ya hasta volar resultaba malo. Debía llegar al edificio de la Corporación caminando o en su aeronave para que no lo tomaran por extraterrestre; por suerte el edificio comercial no quedaba lejos así que si despertaba temprano podía llegar perfectamente caminando.

Miró su reloj y al notar que todavía tenía tiempo sobrante decidió disfrutar de la naturaleza un momento, desviándose de su camino habitual para disfrutar del aroma a aire puro que un bello parque le ofrecía.

El vergel con flores espléndidamente cuidadas resaltaba y los rugosos árboles parecían cuidarlas como si fueran sus fieles hermanos mayores.

"Ah que relajado se siente estar así" -dio un profundo suspiro queriendo sentir hasta en sus pulmones el olor a naturaleza.

Siguió su extasiado paseo hasta que se topó con un gran reloj que indicaba la hora. ¡Un reloj en una plaza! Era el colmo de los colmos. Hasta allí tenía que haber un recordatorio de que el tiempo corre y la sociedad exigía ser uno más en su elaborado esquema.

En fin, había que seguir la rutina diaria. Bastante ya se había salido al estar visitando aquel bello parque.

Presuroso aceleró su paso para no llegar tarde a la oficina. Aunque podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde por ser el presidente no debía hacerlo si quería que sus empleados no hablasen a sus espaldas. Debía dar el ejemplo y ser presidente no sólo era un privilegio sino también una gran responsabilidad.

Fue en ese momento que un furtivo sollozo llamó su atención. Frunció su ceño delatando la extrañeza que se había apoderado de él y siguiendo la indicación que le daban sus oídos fijó su vista más allá. Allí una joven damita estaba sentada en el banco más alejado, evidentemente afligida quien sabe por qué.

Trunks bajó su mirada descubriendo su muñeca izquierda del traje que la cubría y vio como se le hacía tarde. Llegar tarde a tan importante reunión y en su segunda semana de trabajo no sólo lo dejaría como irresponsable, sino que la molestia de sus potenciales clientes le haría perder bonos para generar suculentos contratos.

Vaciló en que hacer. La compañía era lo más importante, su trabajo era lo más importante... ¿o una chica herida emocionalmente?

No, no podía detenerse por ella. El trabajo era lo más importante. Además ella seguramente ni siquiera querría ser consolada. Él era solamente un extraño caminando por la calle. Nada más que eso. Quizás hasta reaccionaría mal si se le acercaba.

Decidido a continuar su camino solamente pudo avanzar unos cuantos pasos, porque un súbito golpe eléctrico que le dio su conciencia le hizo frenar en seco.

"¿Desde cuando ves llorando a una persona y no haces nada por ayudarla? Si llego atrasado no importa, no soy un empleado más. Tu trabajo no depende de nadie más. No lo perderás. ¡Qué rayos! ¡Qué para algo sirva ser presidente!" -se dijo con decisión.

Totalmente resuelto, partió hacia donde la afligida chica. Su corazón fue más fuerte que su mente; debía ayudarla porque su corazón así se lo indicaba.

El joven se acercó tímidamente sabiendo que podría importunarla y con cuidado llegó hasta donde estaba sentada aquella chica de cabello castaño oscuro, quien estaba totalmente abstraída encerrada en sus propias divagaciones.

"Perdona -llamó su atención sobresaltándola sin querer- no quiero incomodarte, ¿pero te puedo ayudar en algo?" -preguntó con tono suave pero firme.

La chica parpadeó recién percatándose de que alguien estaba al lado suyo. Había estado tan encerrada en sí misma que ni siquiera lo vio llegar. Se enjugo las lágrimas cuando comprobó que no podía ver muy bien debido a ellas. Tras la refriega de su mano contra sus ojos, los enfocó directamente en el joven que pretendía ayudarla, quedando sorprendida al ver un hombre así de guapo en frente.

Sin embargo las apariencias pueden engañar y a pesar de su cara de ángel seguía siendo sólo un extraño. Lo miró concienzudamente examinándolo rápidamente sin permitir que su mirada se volviese acosadora. Iba de traje y estupendamente bien arreglado, su forma de vestir exudaba formalidad. Ante su mutismo el apuesto joven le volvió a preguntar:

"Sé que soy sólo un extraño, pero no puedo ver que estás llorando e ignorarte como si nada. No es correcto" -le dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

La joven quedó pegada viéndolo directamente a sus ojos. Y fue recién ahí cuando la sinceridad que desprendían esos ojos masculinos le quitó las dudas que consumían su mente. Suspiró tristemente y le respondió finalmente:

"Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad, pero preferiría que me dejaras sola. Además nadie podría ayudarme" -tras esto se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos nuevamente pero esta vez no para mirar mejor, sino porque no quería que nadie la viese así, delatando que también tenía su orgullo.

"¿Estás segura? Desahogar lo que tienes te podría ayudar" -su tono de voz se volvió aún más suave.

Ella frunció el ceño. Algo le hacía sentir que podía confiar en él a pesar de que ni lo conocía. Era una sensación tan especial que sería imposible de describir... tal vez era cierto que el tiempo no importaba para poder confiar en alguien.

¿Pero por qué un extraño se acercaba a ayudarla? ¿Le habría gustado? ¿Trataría de conquistarla? La vida le había enseñado a tener cierta desconfianza para con los hombres. Sin embargo, por esta vez desobedeció a su común desconfianza y siguió el impulso de su corazón... dejándose llevar por lo que realmente quería.

"Está bien, si quieres te quedas, pero son sólo tonterías mías. Si tienes algo más importante que hacer es mejor que sigas tu camino" -le aconsejó con sinceridad.

"Si tuviera algo más importante que hacer no estaría aquí, así que no te preocupes" -contestó con su sonrisa más amable.

Nuevamente la chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. La sinceridad del chico pareció destellar a través de sus ojos.

"¿Me puedo sentar?" -le pidió él.

"Sí, claro. El asiento es público" -señaló ella con gracia.

"Lo sé, pero en verdad no quiero incomodarte" -dicho esto, Trunks se sentó a su lado y la miró profundamente.

"No te preocupes, no me incomodas... ¿pero por qué quieres ayudarme?" -cuestionó la chica, queriendo saber la razón de que un desconocido quisiera ayudarla.

"Porque una buena persona hace la diferencia"

La chica quedo muda con su respuesta. Era simple pero a la vez muy profunda.

Tras darse una breve pausa, respiró profundamente y se preparó a contar lo que la estaba aquejando. Tal vez el chico tenía razón y contarlo le ayudaría a desahogar su tristeza. No tenía a sus amigas a mano, así que definitivamente lo haría con él.

"Lo que pasa es que tuve una pesadilla muy fea, que me dejó pensando y me puso muy triste"

Esta vez fue Trunks el que abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Una pesadilla podía desencadenar que se sintiera así de mal? Al imaginarlo pensó en lo feo que debio ser aquel mal sueño para que la chica se pusiera así.

"Debió ser horrible entonces" -enseguida soltó lo que su mente pensaba.

"Sí, no sabes lo que soñe" -puso una cara llena de tristeza. "Fue tan feo" -las últimas palabras salieron con un conmovedor dolor.

"Pues aquí estoy, si quieres contarme yo feliz de escucharte" -su tono de voz sonó increíblemente comprensivo. Suave y firme a la vez, lo que sorprendió a la muchacha.

La chica sólo lo pensó un par de segundos y decidió contárselo, después de todo había aprendido que guardarse las cosas le hacían mal y desahogarse le servía precisamente para sentirse mejor.

"Mira... fue una pesadilla borrosa, no recuerdo del todo bien pero en el sueño yo estaba con mi hermana y apareció un desquiciado en nuestra propia casa, no sé ni siquiera como entró pero era un tipo loco y fuerte. No estaba armado, pero agarró a mi hermana del cuello y la comenzo a dañar. Yo tenía que protegerla porque era lo que debía hacer, ademas yo soy más fuerte que ella y tenía que protegerla pero me acobarde tanto que no fui hacia él... él le estaba rompiendo el cuello a mi hermana y la rasguño tan fuerte que sangre comenzó a salir y al ver eso yo empecé a llorar y me dieron náuseas. Me voy dentro de mi cuarto porque estaba llena de terror y me pongo a llorar maldiciendo el por qué era tan cobarde. Cuando siento pasos fuera de mi cuarto me escondo debajo de la cama y me hago la desmayada..." -lágrimas rebrotaron de sus ojos. "Un acto más de cobardía, un acto deleznable" -exclamó alzando la voz sintiéndose la peor de las miserables.

Trunks frunció el ceño contagiándose con la gran angustía que exhibía la joven, pero siguió escuchando atentamente sin interrumpirla.

"Yo estaba desesperada porque sólo estabamos mi hermana y yo en casa, pero fue entonces que llegó mi papá y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba tumbó al sujeto en el suelo. Le pegó hasta dejarlo inconsciente y fue él quien salvó a mi hermana. Cuando siento que ya todo está bien recién salgo de debajo de la cama. Voy corriendo hacia donde mi hermana, y la veo ahí con el cuello muy herido y era tan feo, yo la quise abrazar pero ella me miró indignada y seguí llorando como enferma. Aparte de que eso le haya pasado... me senti tan mal... porque fui tan cobarde, me senti tan inútil... fue un sueño muy feo"

Trunks abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante el sufrido relato de la joven. La pesadilla realmente le había afectado; era lógico que se sintiera así de mal porque no fue capaz de defender a su hermana. Sin embargo, seguía siendo sólo un sueño y él tendría que hacerle ver eso para que se sintiera mejor.

"O sea tú crees que si eso hubiera pasado en la vida real hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, y por eso me siento tan mal" -llevó una mano a su pecho con pesar.

Trunks permaneció callado unos cuantos segundos pensando en la forma de poder animarla. Si ella estaba empecinada en ello sería díficil convencerla de lo contrario. Pensó por un tiempo que no supo medir hasta que finalmente una idea llegó a su mente.

"Pero nunca sabes si será así realmente... tal vez deberías tomarlo sólo como un sueño y nada más" -ese sería el primer paso para convencerla.

"Es que si lo soñé es por algo... yo creo que en la vida real habría hecho lo mismo y eso me pone súper mal. Me enferma ser así de cobarde"

Trunks se tomó el mentón mientras pensaba. Un prolongado silencio se apropió del ambiente.

"Todos los sueños tienen un motivo... eso es algo de tu inconsciente... que te está advirtiendo que debes ser mas valiente"

"La verdad que si, soy tan cobarde" -un cariz muy afligido adoptó su faz. "No puedo creer que no le tenga miedo a la adrenalina o a lo salvaje pero si a una estúpida oscuridad y ser cobarde" -una vez más se limpió los ojos secándose las lágrimas que escurrían a través de su bello rostro.

Trunks la miró y no supo comprender porque sentía que su interior también sufría con verla así. Ver llorar a alguien no era precisamente para alegrarse... pero algo había en ella... algo que le removía las entrañas por dentro al verla así.

"Sabes... no te preocupes tanto. Fue sólo una pesadilla y nada más... además el miedo se supera... lo puedes corregir... es algo que puedes dominar. Creo que ese sueño lo tuviste porque es una advertencia... o un consejo de tu subconsciente... y tienes que hacerle caso. Tienes que aprender a dominar tu miedo. Yo creo que el miedo se puede controlar"

La mirada de la chica se reavivo con esas palabras.

"¿Tú has sentido miedo alguna vez?" -preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad.

"¡Claro! pero no de ese tipo, sino por ejemplo miedo a perder a mi padre" -señaló con mirada perdida recordando la batalla con Majin Buu.

La chica se tomó el mentón con firmeza delatando que se puso a reflexionar las últimas palabras.

"Pero ese es otro tipo de miedo" -intentó contraargumentar.

"Pero sigue siendo miedo" -reafirmó él con convicción.

La chica ensimismó su mirada, para después contestar:

"Sí, tienes razón. También es miedo" -concordó finalmente. "¿Y ya no tienes ese miedo?" -preguntó nuevamente con curiosidad aún mas creciente.

"Si lo tengo, pero aprendí a aceptarlo y a dominarlo" -mencionó con una sonrisa al recordar a su gruñón padre. "Sé que algún día tendra que pasar y tendré que aceptarlo... la muerte es parte de la vida aunque no nos guste"

"Pues sí... ¿o sea que aceptaste el miedo que tenías?"

"Sí, creo que ese es el camino para dominarlo. Aceptar el miedo y aprender a convivir con él. Así que no te preocupes tanto, si sentir miedo es lo mas normal del mundo. Todos lo tenemos, todos lo sentimos... es algo normal y natural... es instinto de supervivencia... el miedo nos ayuda a mantenernos alerta para cuidarnos, no tienes que sentirte culpable por sentir miedo, así que no te sientas culpable, sólo aceptalo, aprende a vivir con el miedo, aprende a dominarlo... creo que ese es el camino, así que no te preocupes ni te sientas culpable por sentir miedo. Acéptalo y ese será el camino para superarlo"

La chica abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa.

"Vaya, hablas muy bonito" -lo halagó ella.

Trunks sintió como un poco de rubor cubría sus mejillas, aunque instintivamente trató de disimularlo sin siquiera saber la razón.

"Emm gracias" -dijo mientras sentía como la verguenza subía niveles en su cuerpo. "Así que ánimo, estoy seguro que si le pones empeño puedes superar tu miedo y te darás cuenta que una pesadilla no tiene porque volverse real"

"Sí, creo que tienes mucha razón, eso haré. Voy a intentar dejar de ser una cobarde"

"No; házlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes. Eso dice el maestro Yoda en Star Wars" -comentó muy divertido.

La chica comenzó a reírse de buenas ganas. Trunks se sintió feliz contemplándola; había estado llorando y triste, pero ahora la veía riéndose. Se sintió muy conforme al ver que había podido ayudarla y que su buena acción del día estaba completa.

"Tienes razón, no lo intentaré... lo haré" -afirmó ella con total resolución. "Con el tiempo seguro que ya no seré tan cobarde y hasta seré valiente" -dijo con nuevos bríos.

"¡Así me gusta!" -la felicitó muy animado.

"Muchas gracias... de verdad me has ayudado a sentirme mejor. Nunca pensé que un extraño me consolaría alguna vez" -parpadeó con sorpresa al pensarlo.

Trunks sonrió; se sintió bien al ver que siendo sólo un desconocido había podido ayudarla.

"Es bueno ver que estás mejor. Para mí ha sido un verdadero placer hablar contigo" -sonrió con brillo en los ojos.

"No me quites el gusto, el placer ha sido mío" -protestó ella.

"Que no, el placer es mío" -rebatió Trunks animado.

"No no, es mío y listo" -redebatió ella.

"Oye eres terca parece" -comentó Trunks muy divertido.

"Sí, muchísimo" -sonrió ella también.

Ambos se miraron fijamente... había una magnética atracción hacia los ojos del otro. Sus miradas se fundieron la una con la otra, pero no podían estar por siempre así y Trunks no olvidaba que ya debía llegar al trabajo a aquella importante reunión. Recordando eso decidió despedirse.

"Bueno fue un placer conocerte, pero lamentablemente tengo que ir a mi trabajo" -dio un suspiro resignado.

"¿En qué trabajas?" -preguntó llena de una curiosidad que le rogaba ser saciada.

Trunks formó una mueca de duda en su cara. Torció su labio pensando si debía decirlo o no.

"Pues soy el presidente de la corporación Cápsula" -dijo con una mano en su nuca con vergüenza.

La chica no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos totalmente sorprendida.

"¿El presidente de Capsule Corp?" -preguntó anonadada alzando la voz sin querer. "¿De la compañía más famosa que hay en el mundo?" -preguntó de nuevo manteniendo el mismo tono.

"Sí, pero shhh, no alces la voz. Prefiero no mostrarme en público" -siguió con la mano detrás de su nuca dándose un masaje en ella, mientras inspeccionaba sus alrededores para ver que nadie hubiese escuchado. "Pero aunque me llena de orgullo preferiría no serlo. De hecho esta es mi segunda semana de trabajo como presidente de Capsule Corp."

"¡Guau!" -exclamó emocionada. "¿Recién segunda semana de trabajo y te has quedado a ayudarme?" -preguntó ella sin poder creerlo.

"No te preocupes, para algo soy presidente" -se rió de buena gana. "Pero no puedo abusar de mi cargo así que por eso mismo debo partir. De verdad ha sido un gusto conocerte, ¡cuídate mucho y ánimo sobre todo!" -sin esperar más se largó a correr y mirando hacia atrás se despidió con la mano. "¡Adiós!"

"Cuidate tú también, ¡chao!" -gritó ella entusiasmada.

Así, el joven hijo de Bulma partió rumbo a la empresa mientras la chica lo veía perderse a lo lejos.

Aún no terminaba de asimilar que un completo extraño la hubiera ayudado de esa forma tan... ¿especial? Si hasta pareció por un momento que se trataba de un sueño. Parpadeó mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño y tal como había visto en las películas se pellizco para comprobar que no soñaba... y el dolor intenso que sintió le comprobó que efectivamente estaba despierta.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, pero el chico que había partido se apoderó por un largo momento de su mente.

Continuará.


End file.
